Mastering my Name (One-Shot)
by TrueDemigod
Summary: Jason and Leo help Piper on challenging one of the most difficult thing Piper has ever done: tongue-twisting. Can Piper master this, especially the name? Or will Piper would gone as a failure?


_**Mastering My Name  
**The One-Shot Story_

* * *

**BEFORE SHE WENT ON AN ADVENTURE, **Piper McLean recently challenges herself on one of the most difficult skills of her lifetime [and no, this is not involved about kick-butt thing, or some ninja moves or demigods moves also]. And yes, it's a personal one. Piper never mastered anything but challenges in one particular thing: _tongue twister._

Are you serious to those readers? Piper doesn't kid herself. She will make a mark on using that _not-so-skill _tongue twister.

In the pavilion of Camp Half-Blood, Jason and Leo are playing chess in a chess board, wearing their casual clothes. Jason wears a newly violet shirt (this time, with patterns and graphics), Wrangler jeans, and Converse shoes. Leo just wears a Keep Calm shirt [particularly it says, **_Keep Calm and Let Leo Valdez Kiss You_**], Levi's pants, and Nike shoes. In playing chess, they just play silently because of what? That's natural for them. _  
_

"My man, where's your lady?" Leo asks. "Dude, I'm not kidding you, I'm winning."

"Dude, why you change the subject?" Jason worries.

Leo moves his Castle upward to seize Jason's "King." "Checkmate, Lightning Boy. What you gonna do? Zap this castle?"

"You are so going to lose, Hiccup," Jason laughs.

"My name is _not _Hiccup. I don't have a Nightfury Festus again."

"Well, I'm dead." Jason frowns. Leo stands up, taking a _booyah! _move on him. "In your face, John Green!"

He follows Leo. "One, my name is _not _John Green again. Two, that's fair, giving all those credits to you..."

Leo turns to his left, gasping on someone else, chit-chatting the words. "Oh.. oh... oh..."

"... and three, are you _listening_?" Jason confuses, scratching his head. He snaps at Leo. "Leo? Leo? Leo?"

He irritates. "Stop calling Leo THREE TIMES!" Leo turns to Jason. "Look at your GF, memorizing those things."

"My GF? As in my _girlfriend_?"

Leo rolls his eyes. "Well, duh."

They watch Piper, chanting those lines. She keeps on repeating the words that start with letter p. Could that be? Piper, the amateur tongue twister demigod? Never mind. Let's sport Piper out of her plaid shorts, tank top and awesome graffiti shoes. She pulls her hair in a braid.

"Hey, Elsa. Nice braid! What are you doing, _letting it go _with the charmspeak?" Leo greets Piper.

"Do I look like a Frozen character? I watch that several time!" Piper smiles.

"Change the subject already. I don't know what's the commotion here!" Jason panics. "Piper, are you now the _chant woman_?"

"No! I need help, right **NOW!**" Piper reacts. "Tongue twister is coming here!"

* * *

In the meantime, the two _pop-culture _lads [in which Jason and Leo are now _quoting _their favorite lines in 2010's movies] and a _tongue twist _lady are heading to the Zeus cabin, now being called as the **_Hangover Central_**. For the contrary, Jason just added his cabin _modern _stuff which is why he is the _only _exception in the camp to put gadgets. And also, the reason Jason put memories of pop culture to avoid memory loss.

Let's skip to how Piper finally put her tongue twist to a test.

"OK. So there's a reason why I always chant and chant." Piper says.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"Some dude from Hermes address me via Facebook message. He says..."

"I thought all cabins block communication. And hello! Monsters! They will see you," Leo interrupts.

"Oh. I meant some dude put also Facebook a magic potion about _anti-monster, _thank you very much. Now, Leo, do you mind of not putting an interruption this time?" Piper warns Leo.

"Sorry," Leo apologies.

"Anyway, he let me join this online challenge," Piper explains. "A challenge full of _tongue twist _viral videos. One winner will be featured in this Facebook page and he or she will have prizes such as food prize or money."

"And that's why, you accept the challenge?" Jason asks.

"**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!** For the record, I picked one."

"What one, my love?"

"Jason, it's the _Peter Piper _tongue twist. Can you imagine? I picked it because of my name."

Leo looked the note Piper recites. "_Peter Piper picked a peck of... _All P's?"

"For such sake, it's my name. I called it _mastering my name."_

"Piper," Leo gives the paper to Piper. "Can you recite it without _this _piece?"

Piper nods. "Yeah."

"Sample! Sample! Sample!" Jason supports Piper.

"OK."

And suddenly Piper puts on her tongue twist.

_Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers;_  
_A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked;_  
_If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,_  
_Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?_

One moment later... Jason _and _Leo shocked.

"Piper, that's one _awesome _verse. That's so cool!" Leo clapped his hands. "Can you do that one more time?"

Piper answers. "Woah, I'm not done. And that's why I need help with actions."

Jason and Leo say in unison: _We Can Help._

And the trio will go on practicing actions and the P twist [the Mother Goose rhyme thing].

* * *

_5 hours later. 8:00pm_

Jason, Leo, and Piper checked the official Facebook page named _Tongue-Twist Ultimate Challenge*****. _The post about the announcement of winners are recently posted. Let's see the official line-up of the winners from the said post.

**WINNER'S LINE-UP - TONGUE-TWIST ULTIMATE CHALLENGE**

Harry Potter - **WINNER**

Piper McLean - **1ST RUNNER-UP**

Voldemort - **2ND RUNNER-UP**

**TOP 6:**

1. Naruto Uzumaki  
2. Ash Ketchum  
3. Grumpy Cat  
4. Nico de Angelo  
5. Clary Fray & Christian Gray (TIE)

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR PRIZES WILL BE AWAIT SOON. ;)**

* * *

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **Harry beat me! That's unfair." Piper irritates.

Jason and Leo hug her. Leo gave his other lady-shirt franchise. "Have some of my Leo franchise like this shirt, **Keep Calm and Let Leo Calm Piper.**"

Piper grab the shirt. "Thanks, Leo. It still doesn't cheer up."

Jason kiss Piper. "Piper. Don't challenge yourself to the top. That's a bragging thing. The important one is that you will always be the winner of the trio."

"Even Nico? He still in the Top 6..." Piper interrupts.

Leo enters the mid-sentence. "Speaking of Nico, well, Jason, is Nico really _gay?_"

Jason blushes. "Ugh... don't know. Congratulations, Pipes."

Piper smirks. "Jason, thank you. But you're lying."

He can't resist. "**OK! YES! NICO IS GAY!"**

Piper and Leo say in unison: **NICO IS GAY!**

Jason agrees. "Yeah. A _big _news."

They agree also. Piper say, "OK. Such big news."

Leo say, "No more Nico gossips. Who wants a McDonald's?"

They say in unison, "We do!"

Piper smiles. "What can I say, guys. Mastering my name is a big no this time. Let's adventure to the McDonald's!"

And they both rush to McDonald's for dinner, leaving the rest as a happy but _twisting _adventure.

* * *

**#THE_END**

* * *

**_NOTES:_  
**

***The Facebook page of _Tongue-Twist Ultimate Challenge _is fictional. All characters from the post are fictional, came from other worlds, especially to anime heroes (e.g Ash, Harry, etc...)**

***_Keep Calm _shirts by Leo Valdez are made for fiction. If you want to happen like this (see bold text of _Keep Calm _shirts), you are free to put petition or be as your wishlist. HAHA.  
**

***Officially the fourth one-shot story created by TrueDemigod (if you include two one-shots from _Leo's Story_)**

***Thanks for reading!**

***Follow _TrueDemigod _and _TrueDemigodJr (Fiction Press) _for other stories and poems.**


End file.
